Re-thinning of wafers is often necessary in the semiconductor industry and can take place mechanically and/or chemically. For re-thinning, the wafers are in general temporarily fixed on a carrier, there being various methods for fixing. Carrier materials are for example foils, glass substrates or silicon wafers.
Depending on the carrier materials which are being used and the connecting layers between the carrier and wafer which are being used, different processes are known for dissolving or destroying the connecting layer, such as for example using UV light, laser beams, temperature action or solvents.
Detachment is increasingly one of the most critical process steps, since thin substrates with substrate thicknesses of a few microns break easily during detachment/removal or suffer damage due to the forces which are necessary for the process of detachment.
Moreover thin substrates have hardly any stability of shape and typically curl without support material. During handling of the re-thinned wafers therefore fixing and support of the wafers are essentially critical.
Therefore the object of this invention is to devise a device and a process in order to detach a wafer from a carrier as much as possible without destruction. Further object of the invention is to device and a process with which application of a wafer to a carrier free of bubbles as much as possible.
This object is achieved with the features of claims 1, 14 and 16. Advantageous developments of the invention are given in the dependent claims. All combinations of at least two of the features given in the specification, the claims and/or the figures are included within the framework of the invention. For indicated ranges of values, values which lie within the indicated limits will also be disclosed as boundary values and can be claimed in any combination.